


Making it up to you

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Cousin Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley can see how bad his cousin feels. So, he decides to apologize for his previous behavior and to be there for Harry, who quickly gets into Dudley's bed.  <br/>Set between GoF and OotP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
> I am sorry for any mistakes.

Harry Potter was a freak.

  
For 14 years Dudley has been certain of it. His parents told him repeatedly and his cousin did not behave normally: Harry Potter was a freak.

  
Dudley knew it. And so he was prepared to torment Harry as soon as he would be back from his freak school.

  
But then when Harry was actually back, Dudley couldn't. The expression in Harry's face made it impossible for Dudley to do so. The younger boy looked completely and utterly devastated. Dudley's parents didn't notice of course. But Dudley did. He noticed the haunted look in his cousin's eyes. And from the first night on, he noticed something else: Harry had nightmares. And from the sound of it, the nightmares were really intense. His cousin spoke in his dreams, but Dudley had still no clue what they were about. He just heard snippets like: 'No _, please don't...' 'Mom, help me...' 'Don't kill Cedric. '_ Or _'I'm sorry, Ced. '_

  
Dudley didn't do anything against it. He had no idea what to do against violent nightmares like this. Besides Dudley doubted that his cousin wanted his help.   
But Dudley did something nonetheless. A few days later, Harry had to make breakfast, when he knocked over a milk bottle. Vernon was about to scream at Harry, but Dudley quickly distracted him:

  
"Hey dad. How is it going at work? "

  
While the man started to brag about his company's latest success, Harry glanced confused at Dudley, who smiled weakly at him.

* * *

 

Things like that happened often during the next weeks. Every time Dudley helped him, Harry was confused. This was not the usual behavior of his bullying cousin. Of course Harry liked it, but he felt also a bit insecure about the whole thing and he expected that Dudley would soon be his old self. But that never happened.

  
One day while Vernon was at work and Petunia was out with a friend, Harry confronted his cousin:

  
"Why are you so nice to me?"

  
Dudley looked confused at him.

  
"Do you want me to be mean to you again?"

  
"Of course not. I am just curious why you are so unusually nice. "

  
"I know something is bothering you. I hear your nightmares. "

  
"You...What?"

  
Harry felt flabbergasted.

  
"Why didn't you say anything?"

  
Dudley shrugged.

  
"I figured you don't want to talk about it, especially not with me."

  
He looked back at his computer and Harry walked back into his room. He felt confused. It just didn't make any sense. How could Dudley be so nice? Why was he nice?

* * *

 

During the next few days, Harry and Dudley started to talk more when Dudley's parents weren't there. And Harry had to admit that Dudley had some nice sides underneath his awful traits.

* * *

 

In the middle of the summer vacation Harry just stepped out of his room as Dudley exited the bathroom just with a towel around his waist. Harry froze and stared at Dudley's wet, glistening torso. Dudley changed a lot. He was still overweight, but Harry saw that he was mostly muscular under a layer of fat. His cousin's torso was mostly hairless, except for a little bit of hair under his bellybutton and hair under his arms. When Dudley shifted, Harry blushed and looked away quickly.

  
"Harry are you okay? You look flustered. "

  
"I...Uh I'm fine."

  
"Are you sure? Are you ogling me?"

  
Harry spluttered.

  
"What? I-No! Of course not! "

  
"Hey, it's cool. I'm not homophobe. To be honest, I'm bisexual. "

  
Harry's eyes widened.

  
"Really?"

  
Dudley shrugged.

  
"Sure. And I have to admit that you are really good looking. "

  
He went into his room and left Harry in the hallway, who felt conflicted, confused and slightly horny.

* * *

 

A few days later, Harry and Dudley were alone. Vernon and Petunia were over at Marge's for the weekend. And after a particularly intense and realistic nightmare, Harry needed comfort. And so he quietly padded into Dudley's room.

  
"Hey, Dudley?" Harry whispered.

  
"Nghh... What’s wrong? " Dudley slurred.

  
"I had a really bad nightmare and I-I don’t want to be alone. Can I... Can I sleep in your bed? "

  
Dudley blinked confused at Harry for a moment, before he rolled onto his side and against the wall to make room for Harry and lifted the blanket.

  
"Sure."

  
The wizard sighed relieved and slid under the covers.

  
"Good night." Dudley murmured sleepily.

  
"Good night." Harry whispered.

  
Soon Dudley fell asleep again. But Harry was still shaky and needed more. Just laying next to Dudley was not enough. And so Harry scooted closer. Soon he was lying on his side with his head in the crook of Dudley's elbow, close to his face, while their legs touched as well. Now Harry felt safe and secure. He closed his eyes and was asleep.

* * *

The two boys woke up at the same time. Over the night they changed their positions and now they were intensively cuddling. Dudley was lying on his back; while Harry had his head on Dudley's shoulder and his arm on Dudley's chest and Dudley had one arm around Harry's shoulders. Dudley blinked to clear his head.

  
"Uh, Harry?"

  
The wizard looked up at him.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Why are we cuddling? "

  
"I don't know. Do you mind that we cuddle? "

  
"No not at all. "

  
Harry shifted slightly and Dudley could feel his cousin's morning erection press against his leg. Harry's eyes widened.

  
"Look, Dudley. I-I I'm sorry. I didn't..."

  
He interrupted himself, when he saw that the thin blanket over them tented over Dudley's crotch. Harry looked up at Dudley with wide eyes. Dudley looked right back at him. They leaned towards each other.

  
"We shouldn't be doing this." Harry murmured.

  
"I don't care." Dudley replied.

  
Their lips touched in a small, short kiss. They were hesitating and unsure. They broke apart for a moment and looked at each other in awe, before they kissed again. This time their kiss wasn't calm or soft. It was full of passion and lust, full of clashing teeth, chapped lips and battling tongues.

  
Dudley buried his hand in Harry's unruly black hair and tugged lightly, which made Harry moan.

  
After they kissed for a few minutes, Harry got up and straddled Dudley, who squeezed his butt. Harry moaned into Dudley's mouth. The Gryffindor's hands sneaked under Dudley's shirt and he caressed his cousin's torso. Before Dudley could react, Harry tugged his shirt off. The older one pulled Harry's head down again and devoured his mouth, while his hand slipped into the younger one's pants and kneaded his buttocks.

  
"Take your pants off." Dudley commanded.

  
Harry jumped up and quickly shed his pants and underwear, while Dudley admired the view on Harry's round, firm ass. With a quick movement, Harry was back on top of Dudley. His erection brushed against Dudley's boxer briefs and Harry moaned quietly and humped Dudley's leg.

  
"You are so gorgeous." Dudley gasped.

  
Harry grinned.

  
"You are too."

  
The wizard quickly got rid of Dudley's boxer briefs. The Muggle's erect cock jumped free and slapped against his belly. It was rather short about 5 inches long, but really thick about 2 inches.

  
Dudley's big hands traveled from Harry's butt over his hips and stomach to his nipples. He carefully brushed against them and Harry shivered.

  
Dudley smiled and pinched Harry's right nipple softly. When Harry groaned, Dudley pinched both of his nipples hard, it bordered on painful. But Harry loved it. He moaned loudly and so Dudley continued. He pinched and caressed Harry's nipples and even leaned up to suck and lick at them. Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly.   
The two guys started to grind their cocks against each other, while Dudley pressed open-mouthed kissed against Harry's collar bone.

  
After a few minutes Harry gasped:

  
"Please fuck me."

  
Dudley was surprised and froze.

  
"What?"

  
"Fuck me. Please. "

  
Dudley needed a few moments to process this, but his dick twitched at the thought of being inside of Harry and he moaned appreciatively.

  
Dudley's left hand slipped between Harry's ass cheeks, while the other grabbed his half-filled bottle of lube. Dudley slicked the fingers of his right hand and slid with them through Harry's cleft. He circled one slick finger around the ring of muscles making it wet.

  
Harry pushed back and tried to get the finger to penetrate him. After a little bit of teasing, Harry was a pleading, whining mess. The wizard sighed relieved when Dudley plunged a finger inside him.

  
Dudley moved the finger in and out of his cousin's tight body and coated his walls with lube.

  
A few moments later, a second finger was wriggled inside. When both digits were sheathed in Harry's body Dudley crooked them and brushed against Harry's prostate. This made the Gryffindor rock back on the fingers.

  
"More!" he gasped.

  
Dudley was very eager to fulfill Harry's wish and so he thrust t he fingers in and out of Harry.

  
"God, you are so tight."

  
"Ah, you feel so good." Harry replied.

  
Soon Harry became impatient. And so he pulled his cousin's fingers out of himself and grabbed the lube. Harry lubed Dudley's dick and quickly sunk down on it. When his ass cheeks touched Dudley's thighs, Harry exhaled loudly.

  
"You feel so good inside me."

  
And Harry did not lie. Dudley felt hot and throbbing and he was so deep inside of him. The thick cock stretched him so much, it burned, but Harry loved this kind of pleasuring pain.

  
Dudley moaned strangled and gripped Harry's hips, while he tried not to come at the feeling of Harry's velvety spasming walls, clinging to his dick.

  
After a minute Harry rolled his hips slowly to get used to the intrusion and he made Dudley gasp. The Gryffindor put his hands on Dudley's stomach to get some leverage as he started to lift himself from the dick. When only the tip was in side of him, Harry slammed himself back down. Two identical moans filled the room. Harry bounced experimentally a few times on Dudley's dick and tried to find the best angle. As soon as Harry found the best angle for Dudley's dick to hit his prostate, he bounced quicker and harder on Dudley's lap.

  
The Muggle was not a virgin, but something about Harry bouncing on his thick cock made him more turned on than ever before. He moved his hands to Harry's ass and kneaded the firm, round flesh, before he moved his fingers to Harry's entrance. He touched his cousin's stretched rim and felt how his cock slid in and out of Harry's tight body.

  
Harry threw his head back as he bounced hard and fast on Dudley's lap. The drag of the cock deep inside of him felt perfect to him. Every nudge of the thick tip of Dudley's cock against his prostate felt like heaven to him: Warmth spread through his body. Harry felt complete with a hot, throbbing penis deep inside of him. He even felt kind of loved.

  
After a few minutes the muscles in Harry's leg began to hurt and so his movements became slower. Dudley noticed this and helped him. He had a firm grip on Harry's hip and moved him up and down on his cock.

  
"Faster...Nghh... Harder! "

  
Dudley moved his cousin's body faster up and down, until he was slamming the thin body hard down onto his cock.

  
Harry cried out in pleasure every time he was slammed down.

  
"I-I... I am c-close..."

  
Dudley started to stroke Harry's cock as he thrust up into his cousin. Harry's moans grew louder and louder, until he screamed out, when he came. He shot his semen all over Dudley's hand and torso. A few spurts even hit Dudley's chin. Harry fell bonelessly on top of Dudley.

  
The Muggle groaned at the tightening of Harry's walls around him. He grabbed his cousin's hips more firmly and pounded into his cousin chasing his own orgasm.   
After a few moments of fucking into Harry's unmoving body, Dudley moaned loudly and filled Harry with his cum. He fucked Harry through his orgasm.

  
Both guys were breathing harshly. They were lying on top of each other.

  
"Let's take a nap." Dudley murmured.

  
"Mhm. And then a second round. "

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment. You can also send prompts.


End file.
